lukemaybins_lego_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Captain Sparrow's Next Adventure
Characters- Captain Jack Sparrow Captain Privateer Barbossa Will Turner Elizabeth Swann Merlin the Grey Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat) Arastrack Jack Sparrow ( Knight) Elvern Borimor Merlin the White King Treoden ( Armor) Jack Sparrow ( Spaniard Disguise) Captain Privateer Barbossa ( Spaniard Disguise) King Treoden Pintel Ragetti Philip Angelica Anamaria Cotton Marty Mr. Gibbs James Norrington ( Disgraced)' Murtogg Mullroy Tia Dalma ( Normal) Arastrack ( Battle Armor) Tia Dalma ( Singapore) Elizabeth ( Redcoat) James Norrington Blackbeard Captain Privateer Barbossa ( Cursed) Jack Sparrow ( Data) Lightswitcher Jack Sparrow ( Saurstrike) Elizabeth ( Trader) Speller Master Arastrack ( Royal Armor) Jack Sparrow ( Weary) Will Turner ( Weary) Saurstrike Jack Sparrow ( Invisible Curse of the Pirate Ring) Piratewraith Piratewraith ( Twilight) Jack Sparrow ( Young) King Treoden ( Cursed) Jack Sparrow ( Musical) Davy Jones Bootstrap Bill Turner Will Turner ( Young) Levels- Prologue- Characters in Part 1- Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Privateer Barbossa Characters in Part 2-Ragetti, Captain Privateer Barbossa Bosses- Saurstrike Unlocked- Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Privateer Barbossa, Ragetti, Saurstrike 2. The Black Pirate Rider- Characters in Part 1- Captain Jack Sparrow, Pintel, Elizabeth Swann, Merlin the Grey Characters in Part 2- Captain Jack Sparrow, Pintel, Elizabeth Swann Unlocked- Pintel, Elizabeth Swann 3. The Flying Dutchman Returns Characters in Part 1- Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Captain Privateer Barbossa Characters in Part 2- Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner Bosses- Davy Jones ( 6 hearts) Unlocked- Davy to buy, Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner 4. The Pass of Snowitis Characters- Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat ), Merlin the Grey, Elizabeth Swann, Arastrack, Elevern, Borimor Bosses- The Octopus ( 12 hearts) Unlocked- Arastrack, Elvern, Borimor 5. Merlin's Death Charcters in Part 1- Captain Jack Sparrow, Merlin the Grey, Captain Privateer Barbossa, Elizabeth ( Redcoat) Characters in Part 2- Merlin the Grey without hat and staff Charcters in Part 3- All Charcters except Merlin Unlocked- Merlin the Grey, Elizabeth ( Redcoat) 6. A Fantastic Journey- Characters in part 1- Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Captain Privateer Barbossa characters in part 2- Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Arastrack , Captain Privateer Barbossa Bosses-None Unlocked- None 7. A Knight and Spaniard Disguises Characters in Part 1- Jack Sparrow ( Spaniard Disguise), Captain Privateer Barbossa ( Spaniard Disguise) Characters in Part 2- Jack Sparrow ( Knight), Arastrack Unlocked-Jack Sparrow ( Spaniard Disguise and Knight), Captain Privateer Barbossa ( Spaniard Disguise) ---- Act 2 8. Saving Pirates Characters in Part 1- Arastrack in Treepox, Jack Sparrow ( Knight) in Treepox Characters in Part 2- Arastrack, Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Merlin the Grey ( Vision) Characters in Part 3- Arastrack, Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Merlin the White Unlocked- Merlin the Grey ( vision), Merlin the White 9. Osgiliaip Characters - Jack Sparrow ( Invisible Curse of the Pirate Ring), Merlin the White Bosses- Piratewraith, Piratewraith ( Twilight) Unlocked- Jack Sparrow( ICOTPR), The Two Piratewraiths 10.Anamaria's Battle Characters-Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Anamaria, Captain Privateer Barbossa, Marty, Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, Angelica ( only on PS3) Unlocked- Anamaria, Marty, Mr. Gibbs, Cotton , Angelica ( only on PS3) 11. Norrington's Sacrifice Characters in Part 1- Murtogg, Mullroy, James Norrington ( Disgraced) Characters in Part 2- James Norrington ( Admiral), Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat) Unlocked- Murtogg, Mullroy, Norrington ( Disgraced and Admiral) 12. Blackbeard's Upgrade Characters in Part 1- Angelica, Merlin the White, Captain Jack Sparrow Characters in Part 2- Angelica, Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat) Characters in Part 3- Angelica, Merlin the White Unlocked- Blackbeard, Angelica ( on every other console) Bosses- Blackbeard 13. Lights Out Characters- Jack Sparrow ( Waistcoat), Captain Privateer Barbossa Bosses- Lightswitcher Unlocked- Lightswitcher 14. Back in Time Characters- Jack Sparrow ( Young), Will Turner ( young), Captain Privateer Barbossa Bosses - Captain Privateer Barbossa ( possessed by Timeslaaher) Unlocked- None